To Speak the Truth
by Diamonds of the Night
Summary: Is that jelousy?" He smirked as her eyes widened at the words she wished had stayed in her head. This couldn't be true! Oh but it was. "Merlin, Hermione Granger, you fancy me!" She shook her head, "No, not fancy. I'm bloody in love with you!" Dramione R


Diamond Night: OKAY, so I've been writing a Harry Potter fanfic and it's about 1/8 of the reason why I haven't been updating any of my stories.

About the story again, it's not NEARLY any good, and I don't expect it to be very popular with anyone really, but reviews are VERY welcome. I won't be posting much of this story anytime soon besides today so make the most of it, even though it's only the prologue.

Constructive criticism is great (aka feedback please! ;)) If you don't like the story so far, review anyway please and tell me how I should try and make it a little more interesting.

Full summary: (6th year) Lucius Malfoy has misplaced a family heirloom. To cover for it he says he's hidden it, but what if his some goes looking for it? Draco researches hidden Malfoy areas, but someone tries to interfere. Who? Well Hermione of course!

Prologue

He nervously fiddled with his fingers as Lucius Malfoy tried desperately to think of some kind of cover- up for his tragic and extremely clumsy mistake.

It's not like it was his fault! He'd left it there on his dark black cloak for only a minute, only looking away for a few seconds to watch Narcissa Black and her friends gossip and giggle. Once he turned back to get it, the silver that once gleamed atop his cloak, had disappeared.

He had panicky looked for it, searching the area around him, but to no avail did he find the silver heirloom and, obviously, there would be severe consequences.

Yes, the piece of silver he had lost was indeed an heirloom. In fact it was a family heirloom, finely cut and shaped so that the finest detail was clearly seen by the eye, the small emerald and diamond pieces precisely shaped and placed delicately. Oh yes, this was an expensive piece of silver passed down for generations to the Malfoy men. The men carry the last name after all.

So would Lucius fail them? After all those centuries of passing it down the line, would it disgracefully stop at him? No, he would not allow it.

The young man, only sixteen of age, stood from his seat in the Slytherin common room couch, and strode to the dormitories where he finally could get some sleep knowing he had a plan.

'I will pretend to have hidden it.' He thought, a smug look appearing on the pale features of his face, 'No one will know of this. No one.' And hid it he did, within his mind, telling no one the truth of disgrace. Though he hid behind his lie, Lucius Malfoy's story of the hidden necklace would turn on him the day his own son was born.

* * *

They were like grey orbs of storm, those eyes of his, as the small toddler smiled a carefree smile. His bleach blond hair thin and messy and his height no taller than his own father's knees. Lucius watched Draco attempt to chase after floating building blocks, grabbing and reaching for his goal, acting as though his only problem was that the floating block was out of his reach.

Draco was a three year old mini-wizard. Already he could use magic, of course not to perfected standards but it indeed, was, a very rare and early start. Lucius could see his son becoming a very powerful man, perhaps a very memorable generation to the Malfoy family. Of course serving the Dark Lord was out of the question. The Dark Lord had been mysteriously defeated by a one year old boy. His name was... something Potter. Herald, Henry... Harry! Harry Potter!

The Potter's were a very Gryffindor family, consisting of a mudblood wife and a mischievous no good husband; Potter. A disgrace to the wizarding world, and still they manage to make a page in the Daily Prophet!

Lucius pulled away from his inner thoughts as Draco began to pull at the pant of his leg. The small boy looked straight into his father's mysteriously clouded eyes and asked his his question.

"What here" Draco pointed to the middle of his chest, "on picture?" He pointed in a direction of a certain wall, then looked back up at his father for an answer.

Indeed there was a picture, framed in a silvery coloured wood with a flower like design carved perfectly all around. A man with clearly cut bleach blond hair, stormy grey eyes, and an expensive dress coat and cloak, both black, stood proudly. His eyes held an unfriendly confusion of emotions, and his lips seemed to be permanently pursed.

But Draco had pointed to a silver pendant hanging from a shiny gleaming chain. The shape of the silver was twisted into a wave, small consecutive squares were cut into it looking like scales, and tiny diamonds were placed along the center of the wave to from end to end. Two slightly bigger emeralds were placed at the top, and do you know what this resembled?

A snake.

Lucius's eyes widened ever so slightly in a past panic thought only to be long forgotten forever. He had not been asked about this heirloom in years! Was his past coming back to haunt him? And his own son going against him?! No, he is just a curious little boy is all, nothing Lucius himself could not handle.

"That Draco, is a Malfoy family heirloom showing the support to Salazar Slytherin, or Slytherin House as they now call it. For generations Malfoy men who, of course, have all been in Slytherin House at Hogwarts, have proudly passed down the necklace to their deserving sons." Lucius spoke calmly, but did notice Draco's eyes grow in excitement.

Miraculously, Draco seemed to have understood this explanation and he couldn't even speak full sentences yet! As a reply Draco said:

"I get!!"

Lucius, though feeling the pangs of guilt hitting his heart, said to his over excited son, something he'd never wanted Draco to know in the first place. But even so, he spoke in a monotone voice and eyed Draco almost apologetically as he said:

"No Draco. I have hidden it forever."

* * *

Diamond Night: Review please, it makes me happy. P


End file.
